Sue-ing Role (Sequel to Suewrecker) - Stories of A Beyblade Mary Sue
by N'tse Kaambl
Summary: *SPOOF* smh guys it's a parody. """""Sequel""""", but it's just a really badly written *one-shot* about makaighleigh (insert garbled up name words here). Filled with an unhealthy amount of sarcasm, sass, cross promos, references to pop culture, and/or excessive abuse of a certain sentence.


hey gang wassup

it's ya grill

n'tse kaambl

just kidding hi everyone! wow it's been a while, i feel like this outlet's deader than my heart and soul.

and since life is pointless & death is inevitable, let's get cooking, good lookings~

So, as a homage to the last story I actually bothered to publish on here, figured I'd write another suespoof based on MFB. Honestly, I can't remember the last time I touched this fandom with a ten foot pole, but let's see where this takes us.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I own nothing. Not even my own name. Please, don't take this seriously. It's a parody. I'm obviously poking fun at a concept, this isn't meant to directly call out a particular person. Just keep it civil, guys. Have fun. Live a little. You're the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen._

enjoyyyyy

* * *

Katryna Jessolyin MaKaighLeigh Anne Paul Ruth Ross was your average girl. She didn't think she was very special. Her long, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, radiant, voluptuous, spicy, holy, snazzy, elegant mane flowed to the tips of her feet like Rapunzel's tresses. However, beneath all that hair was a very sad story... for MaKaighLeigh had suffered through a traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through.

Today was her first day at Beyblade High School in Insert City Name That's Blatantly Not Japanese, Japan. She was a little bit afraid that everybody would be horribly mean, for MaKaighLeigh had suffered through a traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through. As MakaighLeigh walked out of her sad, lonely dorm room, wearing her sad, normal school uniform, people stopped to stare. I mean, why wouldn't they? The uniform, which looked just about okay on everyone else, seemed to accentuate each of her spicy curves, and her moist lavender eyes.

She looked at her schedule sadly, her heart heavy, for MaKaighLeigh had suffered through a traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through. Her first class was in room 666. She sighed, the bad omen making a tear slip from her moisturized orbs. Looking around, MaKaighLeigh suddenly felt herself get more and more confused for no apparent reason. In the instant, she completely forgot her room number!

"Oh noooo," moaned MakaIghLeigh, clutching her Fjallraven Kanken close to her chest. "I forgot my room number." Sighing, she frantically looked around for her schedule, which she thankfully found in her hands. "Oh, thank goodness, there it is. My room number is 666."

"Huh? 666?" A voice sounded behind her, and mAKaighLeigh turned to see the rather shy face of Tsubasa Otoroi, holding up his schedule. "Mine's 666 too. Are you lost?" MakaiGhLeigh nodded sadly. "It's so _rare_ for people to treat me with such kindness. Yes, I'm looking for 666. Do you, perchance, know... where it is?" Tsubasa gently grabbed her hand. "You precious girl, I will take you there. Come now, you'll be okay." MaKaighleIgh was on the verge of tears. Such love, from another human being...! She was not used to being treated like a human, for MaKaighLeigh had suffered through a traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through.

MakaigHLeigh and Tsubasa made it to Room 666, where Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Dynamis, Damien, Jack, and so on and so forth all were seated. As MaKaighlEigh entered, they all looked up.

"Welcome!" Gingka said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hey," added Kyoya, opening one eye.

"gggrrrrgggggggghhhhlol" Ryuga said.

"ohohohoho! aart" Jack added.

"Sup," Dynamis waved.

"mWAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA" Damien cackled gleefully.

MaKaighleigH began to tear up. "It's so _rare_ for people to treat me with such kindness." She quietly dabbed her tears away, and sat down, pulling out a Copic marker. However, sadness still welled up inside her, for MaKaighLeigh had suffered through a traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through.

And then, the author skipped the school day, for it had no significance on MaKaighLeigh's true struggle...

* * *

Tsubasa and MAKaighLeigh sat down on a bench under a cherry tree, as he set his hands upon hers. She looked away, for MaKaighLeigh had suffered through a traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through.

"Please, tell me, what happened when you were a child?" Tsubasa asked, causing MaKaighLeigh to sniffle. "Oh, it's truly... truly... so _rare_ for people to treat me with such kindess. You see... I had suffered through a traumatic event in my childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what I had been through. It was difficult... I barely managed to survive...! and now..."

Tsubasa lovingly kissed MakAighLeigh. Suddenly, the girl was suspended in light as the traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through, was fixed, and all the backlash it caused on her dissipated like the dewfall.

"Thank you, Tsubasa," she murmured gently. "You have fixed me... with your love." He smiled, holding her hands gently. MaKaighLeigh opened her mouth again, to speak what undoubtedly would become another sweet nothing...

 _ **"BOW TO YOUR OVERLORD, WITH EYES OF COAL, REMOVE MY BACKSTORY AND OFFER UP YOUR SOUL."**_

MAKaighLeigh laughed evilly as Tsubasa bowed repeatedly to her figure, for without her tragic backstory, she was free to wreck havoc with no remorse...

... for MaKaighLeigh had suffered through a traumatic event in her childhood, so traumatic that no mortal trauma could possibly describe what she had been through.

* * *

forgive me friends for i have sinny sin sinned

enjoy whatever this was, until next time

xx kam


End file.
